Valley of Trials
thumb|The Valley of Trials The Valley of Trials in southern Durotar is where all young troll and orc adventurers begin their journey. Within the valley, they are safe from external threats while taking on challenges that enable them to get used to their new status as recruits of the Horde. By the time they leave the valley they are more than ready to face the trials that await beyond the tall walls. Roughly in the center of the valley, carved out of the cliff, is a small cave equipped with the basic comforts of living, known as the Den. This is where recruiters and trainers live and work, and where the new recruits report back as they complete tasks in the area. Recently, a taint has crept into the northern part of the valley. What was once a small network of natural caves in the cliffs has recently been inhabited by foul demons. Even though the demons there are relatively weak and harmless, they have begun to spill out into the valley proper. Furthermore, the presence of the demons suggests that rumors about the Shadow Council getting a foothold in the region may have some truth. Wildlife in the area includes venomous scorpids and brutish boars. While most of them are fairly harmless, a particularly nasty scorpid called Sarkoth has been causing trouble. Orcish peons also utilize the area gathering lumber from what few tress grow in the arid landscape. =Quest Guide= On your first run through the valley, you'll probably want to focus on killing boars. On your second run, you can collect apples, kill scorpids, and begin the Sarkoth quest chain to the west. Sarkoth begins at Hana'zua, who is lying down, hurt by Sarkoth. Sakroth is up a narrow hill West of Hana'zua. The scorpids arround him are not aggresive but Sakroth is aggresive and will attack you if you get to close. After returning Sarkoth's Mangled Claw to Hana'zua, be sure to use your Hearthstone to minimize walking. Or go bak up the hill where Sakroth is and jump of the hill to land right in the Valley village On your third run, you can concentrate on waking up peons for Foreman Thazz'ril and killing Vile Familiars deep into the Valley. Your fourth run will be deep into the Burning Blade Coven for both Thazz'ril's Pick and the Burning Blade Medallion. If you are a Shaman, you can kill Felstalkers for Felstalker Hooves. Before leaving the Valley, you may want to grind to level 6 and max out the class trainers immediately available to you. Quests * - obtained from Kaltunk ** - slay 10 Mottled Boars *** - collect 10 Scorpid Worker Tails * * * * - collect 10 Cactus Apples * ** * - slay 12 Vile Familiars ** *** * IconSmall_Priest.gif|Hunter 4 In Favor of Spirituality ** IconSmall_Priest.gif|Hunter 4 Garments of Spirituality (Razor Hill) * ** *** * ** = Trainers = * Jen'shan - Hunter trainer Category:Zone:Durotar Category:Subzones Category:Orc territories Category:Troll territories Category:Starting areas